One and Only
by FieryFafar
Summary: Just Soulsilvershipping stories and FEELS.


_1. Egg_

Silver just gawked as Kotone held the egg in her arms. She danced and skipped in circles, arms hugging the wrapped being.

"Kotone…" He finally broke the silence. His lips were pursed, trying to puff out the words that bothered him. "Where did you get that egg?"

The brunette looked at him. She flashed a happy smile and stopped a few steps in front of him. "Professor Elm gave me. He said I was being super nice in raising my Togetic that he gave me a task of raising another egg." Kotone whipped her head left and right, annoying Silver.

The man gave a disbelieving face and chuckled. "That's stupid…" Completely irritated by her movement, Silver gripped her head. "And stop whipping your head dammit!"

Kotone shook her head out of Silver's grasp. "It's my head." She stuck out her tongue. The young man rolled his eyes and spun his heels, wanting to ignore her and walk away as usual. Suddenly, an idea struck her. With a naughty smirk, Kotone shouted, "Maybe when this egg is hatched, I'll be Mommy and you'll be _Daddy!_"

It was enough to say that Silver almost tripped on a rock to hear her words.

_2. Reputation_

Silver walked calmly in the streets of Goldenrod. His hands were hidden in his pockets. His red bangs covered his forehead and even shading his silver eyes. The young man gave a sinister, intimidating glare. It was proven working as he realized a few girls were staring at him, whispering to each other in distress.

A grin twitched his lips. This is what Silver wanted. He wanted society to know that he's dangerous. He wanted people to know that he meant business. He wanted everyone to know that Silver Wolfe is the man who shouldn't be messed with.

Well, that was the image at first.

"I found you!"

Suddenly, Silver felt somebody pouncing him from behind. It startled the boy shitless, making him almost lose his balance. "Yiiii! Silvy honey where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't you miss me? Don't cha, don't cha, don't cha?" A girly voice boomed in his eardrums – since she was practically screaming in his ear.

Silver didn't need to turn to know who it was. "Kotone! For the last time, get off me you damn woman!"

Kotone ignored his angry scowl and tightened her grip. To make matters worse for him, she hopped and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Come on, baby. You're being so stingy. Live a little!"

Silver's body began to tremble in both anger and hormonal instinct. He peeked to his left. The two girls who looked afraid a few seconds ago was now giggling and whispering sounds of joy to each other.

His reputation as the bad boy had been ruined. And it's all thanks to a certain brunette. "Get off me!"

_3. Changes_

22 February 2010

"You are an annoying brat! Stay the fuck away from me if you know what's best for you!" Silver shouted in demise as he glared at the shocked girl. Kotone didn't say a word, for she was completely stunned at how the stranger was treating her. Cyndaquil merely growled heavily on top of her head, threatening Silver.

Silver spat rudely and spun his heel. The boy didn't even give a second glance as he walked away in utter pride and ego.

-

22 February 2011

Silver stared at the girl next to him. She was sleeping soundly on the bed, body covered in the thick blanket. The redhead sat by her side, completely awake. His mind was off to his memory, preferably to the day they first met.

How rude he was. How calm she was.

How despicable he acted. How welcoming she became for him.

How much he hated her. How much she loved him.

Silver breathed a low chuckle. He was a fool once. He was monster. People hated him. People mocked him. He lost everything. He lost hope.

But there, sleeping peacefully right next to him, with her hand holding his, was the only hope that he now needed.

Another chuckle wheezed through his lips. Without a word, Silver bent slowly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "You little brat…"

How thankful he was for being given a second chance.

_4. Argument_

"You are being annoying."

"You are being annoying," Kotone repeated his words mockingly.

Silver huffed sourly. "Stop that."

"Stop that." She did it again, adding more 'drama' than his original voice.

"You know I don't sound like that, right?" Silver sighed bitterly, hand running through his red hair. The petite brunette held her waist and stuck out her tongue.

"You know I don't sound like that blah blah blah!" Kotone flailed her head and tongue in front of him, aggravating the redhead even more. She was acting like a complete child. Silver raised his hands in a form of wanting to choke someone – or in his case, wanting to choke her.

"Stop it, dammit!"

Unfortunately, "Stop it dammit blah blah blah!"

"_Kotone!_"

Typhlosion and Feraligatr stood from afar, blankly gazing upon their powerful trainers who were now acting like complete 5-year olds.

_5. Fluffy_

"You are so cute!" Kotone squealed as she playfully ruffled the young man's hair. Silver merely sat there, giving up on her eccentric personality. He stared boringly as he sat on the grassy field. The ocean gave him a slight sense of serenity, seeing that his girlfriend had been pestering him nonstop.

Finally, Kotone stopped – much to his relief. She then hugged his neck from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Hey baby."

"Hmm…" Silver hummed as a response. His eyes were still on the ocean, yet his focus was on his lovable rival.

With a soft giggle, Kotone happily murmured, "I love you."

Hearing those words combined with the touch of her warm embrace, Silver couldn't help but chuckle amusingly. He didn't turn to look at her, but his left hand moved and softly petted her brown hair. "I love you too, you annoying dumbass."

_6. Family_

"Mama."

Kotone looked at her leg, in which her daughter was impatiently tugging. The woman flashed a loving smile and gently patted the child's red hair. "What is it, Emery?"

The little girl hopped happily. She flashed a white smile; a smile that resembled a lot like her mother's. In the girl's hand was a folded paper. She flailed the paper, bright hazel eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Mama, where's Papa? I has cowouwing pictuwe I did in kindergawten today."

Kotone giggled at her daughter's adorable voice. Even Ampharos chuckled at the little girl's cheeky behaviour. "I think Papa is in his office room. Why don't you go there, my dear?"

Emery said nothing but flash a happy smile. She nodded once and dashed to the room upstairs. Once up, she quickly barged inside the office and squealed to see his father sitting quietly on his sofa, reading a newspaper. "Papa!"

Silver looked from above his newspaper at the sound of a familiar voice. Once he saw who it was, the man flashed a white smile on his face. "Hey Emery!"

The little brunette jumped excitingly and ran towards his father. Silver quickly placed the papers aside and spread his arms, accepting his child in his embrace. "Papa, Papa! Look what I did today!" She eagerly flailed the folded paper in front of his father's face. Laughing, Silver took the paper from her daughter.

"Okay, okay. Let Papa see what you did." The girl hopped on his lap. Silver raised his arms and carefully opened the folded paper.

His silver eyes were round to see the painting. In fact, it felt like his heart had stopped once he saw it. It was a childishly drawn picture of him, his daughter, and Kotone, his wife holding hands together. A rainbow was painted behind the trio. Even a few lines – maybe they were Pidgeys – were seen above the three people. He could see a blue dot – which was supposed to be his Feraligatr. And also a red dot – which was supposed to be Kotone's Typhlosion.

"See Papa! I dwew me, Mama, and Papa. Yay happy!" Emery cheered on his lap and clapped joyously.

Silver, on the other hand, was speechless for words. He only saw the drawing. Suddenly, his eyes felt wet and his smile was slowly forming. A soft giggle entered his earshot, making the daughter and father look forward. There stood Kotone, casually leaning against the doorframe, a small smile curving her lips.

Once their eyes met, Silver couldn't help but smile back.

Kotone calmly walked towards her family and planted a short but sweet kiss on her husband's lips. She then kissed Emery's forehead. Her eyes saw the painting, and she blinked in awe at the picture. "Oh Emery, this is beautiful!"

Emery huffed in pride – something she picked up from her father – and held her waist. "I am an awtist. And besides, ouw famiwy is bootiful. So that's why the pictuwe is bootiful."

Kotone and Silver laughed enjoyably at their child's words. Kotone looked at Silver. The man returned her gaze and gave a lazy smirk. He scrunched up his nose adorably to his wife, which was his way of saying, "I'm not gonna cry, you idiot."

She knew that expression very well. Kotone giggled bashfully and poked Silver's nose with hers. "Sure you're not, Silvy…"

Before Kotone could act all snarky, Silver rolled his eyes and pulled his family together in a big hug. Emery laughed happily as she was being squished in between. "Yay happy famiwy!" She snuggled on her father's chest as her hands held her mother's hands.

As for Kotone and Silver, both were looking into each other's eyes lovingly. Their smiles were never gone from their faces.

They could see their pasts. They could see their present. And they could see their bright future.

With a low, happy chuckle, Silver happily whispered, "Yes Emery. Yay happy family…"

_**END.**_


End file.
